User blog:Rigbybestie1510/Di'angemon Preview
Okay, even though I know NO one's going to read this, I'm making a series with the Di'angelo characters as Pokemon. As Di'angelo will state in the preview, everymon (yes, I really just said that) in his family is a Eeveelution of some sort. It's going to be called "Di'angemon". Too close to Digimon for MY tastes... Anyways, here's a short preview of the pilot, that I'll work on later. (Please don't bash me for it, I know it probably sucks, I wanted to be a CHILDREN'S book author, ya know... so, it's a bit kiddy...) A Leafeon tosses and turns in his bed, under the cover of his blanket. "I don't feel like getting up right now...", he thought, drowsily. He's then jolted out of bed, by a young and hyper Eevee. "C'mon, big brother!", she squeals, happily. The Leafeon finally comes out from up under the blanket, allow himself to be seen. He looks much different from other Leafeons, with his bright, ocean blue eyes, noticeable freckles, and ears that flop over, than stay erect all day long. "Riggles, I'm not ready to get up now... I'm really tired...", he said with a yawn. "But, it's your first day of school!", she frowned. "I know, but I'm really sleepy right now... just five more minutes...", he said, as he recovered himself with his cozy blanket. She sighs, then hops off his bed and leaves his room. An Umbreon comes in his room. "Di', you're still not ready for school yet?", he said, with a curious look. "Just five more minutes...", he grumbled. "Okay, then... well, I guess you're going to miss out on everything...", he said with a sly smile. "Like what?" "Eh, lots of things, you don't really care." The Leafeon sat up in bed. "Lots of what?" "New moves and stuff. If you don't get there in enough time, they'll give them out to everyone else, like Sparki." "I HATE Sparki!" He got out of bed in flash and got ready. "When's the bus coming?" "In an hour." "In an hour? But, I thought..." The Umbreon gave him a trollish smile. "YOU SUCK MAN!" "It's nice to know you got up so early for school!" "I hope I learn a new move so I can kick your behind for this later..." The both of them sat outside. The bus eventually came outside their house. A Jolteon ran outside their house. "Di', Dom, you remember what I said to do if someone bothers you?" "Kick their behind and make them sorry for bothering us in the first place..." They said in unison. "Right. And, if they STILL bother you, I'll handle it.", she said, before going back in the house. The both of them get on the bus. "Pardner, sit next ta me!", said a waving Herdier. Di'angelo sat down next to her. "Hey Sandie.", he said. "I can't wait for school this year.", she said, grinning. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be pretty fun." "Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerds." said a sneering Pangoro behind them. "Leave us alone, Sparki." said Di'angelo, looking angry. "Or what? You'll one of your weak attacks against me?", he mocked, as he knocked the hat off of Sandie. "Hey! What do you think yer doin'?! That's mah hat!" "When you start talking like a normal Pokemon, then I won't mess with you anymore." "She can't help how she talks! Just leave her alone!" "I ain't scare of you! I'll battle you anytime, anywhere." "How about right now?!" he said, as he pounced on the Pangoro. The bus monitor, a Combusken, steps up. "Stop it!", he shouted. "You're going to hurt yourselves or the others! No more fighting, or I'll have to come back there and separate you two myself!" They both exchanged looks. "Yes, Bus Monitor..." they said in unison, sadly, before taking their seats. "Later...", the Pangoro mused. "I'll be there.", the Leafeon replied. They all finally get to the school and sit down in their room. "" Category:Blog posts